Nihilistic Snake
Nihilistic Snake, formerly known as Slothboy494, is a commentator and countdown maker who started commentaries in 2015. They had a very rough start in the community but started seeing a noticeable improvement in mid-2016, with some screw-ups here and there. They are known for their abrasive and condescending insult comedy, which they claim is inspired by George Carlin and Nostalgia Critic. They are a feminist, which has gotten them in trouble many times with other commentators because of how badly they went about it. They founded the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators group in 2015, along with Dicaprio Delorean. They then became a member of the Deck of the Chipmunks in mid-2017, before it would eventually disband in early 2018. On May 9, 2018, they were kicked from S.O.C by Senpai Mav and SeriousGamer33 who then renamed the group to Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches. As of 2019, they came out as non-binary. Rivalries Snake has had many rivalries over the course of their commentary career. Nihilistic Snake vs Lance1000 Back when they were still Slothboy, Snake made their 2nd commentary on Lance's commentary on Desi. Lance didn't take very kindly to this as it was a video that he wanted to move away from despite Snake only just joining the community a month prior. Lance would then make a terrible commentary on Snake's video on Illiniguy34, which was then commentated on several times. Lance would then share his vitriol here and there until he ultimately left the community in 2016. They have not locked heads since. Nihilistic Snake vs Rae Kohai This was a short rivalry that Snake had with Rae at the end of 2015 and the beginning of 2016. Rae, not wanting someone like Snake to be a fan of her content, made a song telling them to hate her. Snake would make a song responding with a big "fuck you". Snake found themselves on the losing end of many of their confrontations, mostly in part by Snake not wanting to fight with her in the first place and just go their separate ways. Things between them have smoothed out and they're no longer enemies. Nihilistic Snake vs TVBCrap Quite possibly their most known rivalry, once friend now bitter enemy TVBCrap disassociated himself with Snake when the latter began their descent in late 2015. Their rivalry faded into obscurity and have just begun ignoring each other. Nihilistic Snake vs edray1416 Snake's newest rivalry is with edray1416. Snake and edray have never gotten along, but things began to become very heated. Snake usually ignores him, but whenever they do decide to respond or fight back, everyone almost always sides with edray. Snake's gripes with him include his tediousness, his know-it-all attitude, and his racist persona, which he believes is just Ed trying to getaway with speaking his true beliefs without receiving any backlash or hate (possibly because of his discrimination against Arabs like Snake). No matter how many times Snake has told him he is wrong about something or defended their innocence, Ed refuses to apologize or try to settle things out, something he's done with other users. Snake also finds it hypocritical and unsubstantiated that Ed has called them a racist. Avatars * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider 2013) Main * Paige (WWE) * Quiet (Metal Gear Solid 5) * Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower (Bloodborne) * Tracer (Overwatch) * EVA (Metal Gear Solid) * Paz (Metal Gear Solid) * Nihilistic Snake (drawn avatar) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Meryl Silverburgh (Metal Gear Solid) Retired * Raiden (Metal Gear) Retired People they commentated on Commentaries by Nihilistic Snake People who have commentated on them (as Slothboy) * Lance1000 * Mr.Coolguy32 (removed) * Demon Leafy Green Productions * Dirtbikeredden (twice) (once with JustCallMeHenry) (both private, one reuploaded) * b0ssIhabedecancer * OrphanOfTheMoon and RCV 5 (removed) * NextGWSMan (removed) * 8363MTR * TVBForever (twice) (both removed) * Schomes * Akriloth2160 * ELIJAHWOODFAN 666911 * Dale Rockman * RickyRay102 * Ephrom Josine * Grimm the Vampire Dragon King (twice) * Mindoutofsync * Doodletones * KingLeafyBoy (joke) * Obscurianishere * HalfBoiledHero (unlisted) People who have commentated on them (as Nihilistic Snake) * Doodletones (thrice) (once with Silver) * Zera Richards (removed, reuploaded) * UTubeDude2 (thrice) (removed, reuploaded) * Ponder Sprocket (thrice) * Akriloth2160 * Nightmare Kagamine * Davidwash3r3 * Renegade Master * TDWTB (thrice) * Mike J. (twice) (once with Pxstelpeach and Donnimation) (removed, reuploaded) * Boonslayer * MrA & Doctor Mario360 and Mistress Noir * Just a Robot * Xam HeHeHe * Darkscythe * The Direct Messenger 88 * MegaDoopTV (removed) * Jorm (removed, reuploaded) * The Illogical Reaper * Vii Omega (twice) (one removed) * Dirtbikeredden (twice) (once with SkiHound) (both private, one reuploaded) * Kainu (twice) * Obscurianishere * Unded Meowth * Kirbystarwarrior * Bowserdude X * Sihirbaz_Khan_55 Trivia * They are known for having a heavy Staten Island accent, specifically the way they pronounce the word commentary. * They consider Dicaprio Delorean and Kurome Cien Towa their best friends. Category:Commentators Category:2015 Category:Countdown Artists Category:Bandwagon